


A Long Road to Happiness

by Samantha_Dameron



Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Viking AU, mentions of stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Dameron/pseuds/Samantha_Dameron
Summary: Steve must find a mate and protect his clan. Though not every road is easy or simple and comes with a few bumps
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590913
Kudos: 27





	A Long Road to Happiness

Steve walked through the village. His official ceremony on becoming chief was days away as was his 18th birthday and his placement day. With all this coming about the council was pressuring Steve to find a mate.

Many of the girls in the village had been placed years ago. Steve wanted to be with Peggy, but she had been set up as an Alpha and he knew it would probably not work out if he became an Alpha as well. Steve sighed as he continues his walk, leading himself into the woods.

As Steve continued his walks, his mind full of everything going on when he heard the voice of an angel. Steve started following it till he came across you.

Steve watched you as you did what could be clothing. You were an orphan and Steve was warned about what would happen if he picked you as his mate. But now, Steve felt something inside him change. When you showed signs of getting ready to leave, Steve bolted back to the village.

That night Steve was restless as he slept, his body changing to fit his new status.

When Steve awoke the next morning, his body felt like it had gone through a hundred battles at once. He slowly got up and swung his legs over his bed, his feet fully touching the ground. Steve looked over himself and gasped slightly. He was no longer scrawny but muscular and it seemed he grew a foot more overnight. As Steve admired his new body, Bucky walked in.

“Oh wow, smells like your placement came early, Alpha.” Steve looked over at his friend.

“I guess I’ll need new clothes.”

“Already ahead of you.”

As Steve walked through the village he could feel every eye on him. But the only eyes he cared for were yours. Steve never realized how intoxicating your scent was until he was a few feet away.

“Y/N.”

“Steven.” You crossed your arms over your chest, feeling self-conscious in front of the boy you used to play with. But now he was an alpha and you were an unclaimed omega.

“I would like to marry you, Y/N. If you would allow me.”

“Steven, you will be chief in a few days, you should…”

“I only want you, Y/N.” You looked at him. You knew what the village thought of you, but every part of you craved Steve’s touch, even if it would be months before your marriage.

“Yes, then my answer is yes.” Steve smiled at your response and picked you up before spinning you around.

A week after Steve’s chief ceremony, he and his men were sent into battle, where Steve experienced his first rut. The men found Steve an unclaimed to have even against his and Bucky’s wishes, but once the smell hit him Steve had no control. Once the week had passed and Steve came down from his rut all he felt was guilt for what he did and anger towards his men. When the men returned you could tell something happened and after hearing the men speak, you knew exactly what it was. For the next month, you ignored and avoided Steve. For the whole week of your heat, your body wanted Steve, but your heart still felt too much pain.

Once your heat passed, you left your hut and headed for the private lake you had found long ago. Once there, you stripped out of your clothes and sank into the water. You sighed as the cool water washed your stress away.

“Y/N?” You jumped slightly and looked over to find Steve staring at you. “Please Y/N just listen to me?” You looked down and sighed nodding your head. “I didn’t want to do it, I even told the men not to worry about it but… I’m sorry Y/N, I truly am.” You bit your lip and looked over Steve.

“Come join me.” Steve looked at you before getting out of his clothes. You moved to the middle of the lake when Steve started to enter. Once Steve got to you, he snaked his arms around your waist. “I’m hurt Steve, but I also understand. Just don’t let it happen again.” Steve nodded and pulled you flush against him.

“I promise.” You laid your forehead against his and closed your eyes listening to the forest around you.

Your wedding had come and gone off without a hitch. Most of the older clan members still judged you. For with no knowledge of your family could they know if you could produce an heir. Steve didn’t care though, he had hope in the gods.

The morning after your wedding, you slept quietly under the furs gifted to you and Steve. Steve sat watching you and smiled whenever you made a little noise. It was late spring, and Steve would hopefully not have to leave you for many months for the hunting season. Steve was awake because his fears had returned. After the death of both his parents, Steve held a fear of losing everyone close to him. Now with you, he feared it would happen again.

“Steve?” Steve looked over to find you waking up. “Come back to bed babe.” Steve got up and climbed back into bed with you. “What is it?”

“Nothing my love, just nightmares.” You looked up at him with concern in your eyes. “Its nothing Y/N.” You gently stroke his cheek than pecked his lips pressing against him slightly.

“When you are ready, you can tell me anything.” Steve brought your hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

“I know, and I will someday. But now I think I want to ravish my bride some more.” You giggled as Steve moved to hover over you, his arousal pressed against your thigh.

At the year mark of your marriage, you were proud to tell the clan of your pregnancy. Although soon after the men had to leave for battle. The last thing Steve wanted was to leave you.

“I will be fine Steven. The Shield Maidens will allow no harm to come to me or our pups.” You and Steve looked at your growing belly.

“Still though.” Steve looked at you.

“Steven, I know your instincts are telling you to stay but what example will that set for your men.” Steve knew you were right, but it didn’t change the facts.

“We will return before you know it.” Steve kissed you deeply before joining his men. You and the others stood and watched.

It was months before the men had returned and when they did, Steve and his men were battered and bruised with a handful of men lost.

“We will need to move along, it's no longer safe in these lands,” Steve spoke to his people. They had won but the enemy would return and so the clan quickly got to packing up what they needed while Steve went to prepare your stuff. When Steve found you, you were huddled in your nest, arms wrapped around your swollen belly sound asleep. Steve kneeled next to you and strokes your hair from your face. Steve quickly started packing things up as you slept and requested a cart for you and the other pregnant members of your clan. When you awoke the whole hut was packed save for the furs and blankets you slept on.

“Steve, what’s happening?” You slowly got up making Steve quickly rushing to your side.

“We have to find a new home, my love.” Steve picked up the makings of your nest and carried them to the cart waiting. You looked around the hut, rubbing your belly before following after Steve.

Steve helped you into the cart and you quickly got to work on fixing your nest. The other women have agreed to share a cart but said you deserved your own since among them you were the only omega and the chief’s wife. As his closest friend and ally, Bucky was to watch over you as Steve lead the clan.

Bucky kept you entertained and calm through the journey and when everyone stopped for the night, Steve joined you in the cart.

“I’ve missed you Y/N.”

“We’ve missed you too Steven.” You curled up facing him, so your belly was completely protected. That night, Steve did not truly sleep. His fears coming to the forefront of his mind again. Though he knew tomorrow night the clan would find their new home and everyone would be safe again.

You went into labor just as the last hut was being finished. Steve had been kicked out by the midwives. He had started pacing, your screams putting everyone on edge.

As the day went on, Steve became worried when the screaming had stopped but no one had come out yet. But soon Peggy came out with something in her arms.

“Chief, this is your son.” Steve carefully took the newborn from Peggy and held him close. Though as Steve admired his boy, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It was another mid-wife with a bundle in her arms, but she was walking away from Steve. When he went to follow her, Peggy stopped him. “One didn’t make it Steve.” Peggy’s voice held a touch of sadness and Steve felt a part of him break.

“How many?”

“Four in total; two girls and two boys.” Steve nodded his head and looked down at his son. “You can go see her now if you wish.” Steve nodded and walked into the hut to find you slightly paler but with a small smile on your face. You reclined with your arms full. Steve walked over to you and settled next to you.

“Steven, this is Lorelei and Sif, your daughters.” Steve looked at his two girls and his heart was no longer his own. You and your girls owned it. “And you are holding Ari, your son.” Steve looked down at Ari to find two perfect Y/E/C eyes staring up at him. A mid-wife came by and helped you set the girls into their cradle, so you could finally rest. When the mid-wives all finally left and it was just you, Steve, and your children; Steve asked his question.

“What happened with our other son?”

“He was our last and I was in so much pain, Steven. I couldn’t push and the midwife couldn’t get him out in time. He was stillborn.” Steve could hear the guilt in your voice. He carefully set the now sleeping Ari in his crib and held you against him as you started crying. “I’m so sorry Steve, I’m sorry.” Steve quickly silenced you with a kiss, wiping away your tears as he stroked your cheek.

“It will be alright my love, I promise. You have given me an heir and two beautiful girls, I will not force you to have any more children.” You nodded your head and curled up against Steve the exhaustion catching up with you. “Sleep my love, we will be here when you wake.” You nodded your head and quickly fell asleep. Steve stroked your hair as he held you. He knew the clan would mourn the one lost tonight and tomorrow would celebrate the birth of three new members.

For the whole night though, Steve did not sleep taking care of anything you or the babies needed. For he would give up his place as chief just to spend every day with the four of you.


End file.
